List of bones of the human skeleton
The skeleton of an adult human consists of 206 bones. It is composed of 300 bones at birth, which decreased to 80 bones in the axial skeleton and 126 bones in the appendicular skeleton. Many small and variable supernumerary bones, such as some sesamomid bones, are not included in this count. Introduction The bones in a human skeleton will be more as the age will be more, as multiple bones fuse, a process which typically reaches completion in the third decade of life. In addition, the bones of the skull and face are counted as separate bones, despite being fused naturally. Some reliable sesamoid bones, such as the pisiform, are counted, while others, such as the hallux sesamoids, are not. Individuals may have more or fewer bones than this owing to anatomical variations. The most common variations include Wormian bones, which are located along the sutural lines on the back of the skull, and sesamoid bones which develop within some tendons, mainly in the hands and feet. Some individuals may also have additional cervical ribs or lumbar vertebrae. Bones Skull There are twenty-two bones in the skull. Including the hyoid and the bones of the middle ear, the head contains twenty-nine bones. *Cranial bones (8) **Occipital bone (1) **Parietal bones (2) **Frontal bone (1) **Temporal bones (2) **Sphenoid bone (1) **Ethmoid bone (1) *Facial bones (14) **Nasal bones (2) **Maxillae (2) **Lacrimal bones (2) **Zygomatic bones (2) **Palatine bones (2) **Inferior nasal conchae (2) **Vomer (1) **Mandible (1) *Hyoid bone (1) *Middle ear bones **Malleus (2) **Incus (2) **Stapes (2) Spine A fully grown adult features thirty bones in the spine, whereas a child can have thirty-three. *Cervical vertebrae (7) *Thoracic vertebrae (12) *Lumbar vertebrae (5) *Sacral vertebrae (5 at birth, later fuse into one) Chest There are usually twenty-five bones in the chest, but sometimes there can be additional cervical ribs in humans. Cervical ribs occur naturally in other animals, such as reptiles. *Sternum (1) *Ribs (24, in 12 pairs) **Cervical ribs are extra ribs that occur in some humans Arm There are a total of sixty-four bones in the arm. *Humerus (1 in each arm)) *Pectoral girdle **Scapula (2) **Clavicles (2) *Ulna (1 in each arm) *Radius (1 in each arm) *Hand **Carpals (27 in each hand) ***Scaphoid bone (2) ***Lunate bone (2) ***Triquetral bone (2) ***Pisiform bone (2) ***Trapezium (2) ***Trapezoid bone (2) ***Capitate bone (2) ***Hamate bone (2) **Metacarpals (5 in each hand) **Phalanges ***Proximal phalanges (5 in each hand) ***Intermediate phalanges (4 in each hand) ***Distal phalanges (5 in each hand) Pelvis The hip bone has three regions: ilium, ischium, and pubis (2). *The sacrum and the coccyx attach to the two hip bones to form the pelvis but are more important to the spinal column. For this reason, it is omitted from the pelvic girdle. Leg *Femur (1 in each leg) *Patella (1 in each leg) *Tibia (1 in each leg) *Fibula (1 in each leg) *Foot **Tarsus ***Calcaneus (1 in each foot) ***Talus bone (1 in each foot) ***Navicular bone (1 in each foot) ***Medial cuneiform bone (1 in each foot) ***Intermediate cuneiform bone (1 in each foot) ***Lateral cuneiform bone (1 in each foot) ***Cuboid bone (1 in each foot) **Metatarsal bones (5 in each foot) **Phalanges ***Proximal phalanges (5 in each foot) ***Intermediate phalanges (5 in each foot) ***Distal phalanges (5 in each foot) Sesamoid Bones *Patella *Pisiform bone *Fabella *Sesamoids in the first and second metacarpal bones *Sesamoids in the first metatarsal bone *Lenticular process of the ]]incus]] Category:Lists Category:Skeletal System